Kagerou One-shots
by VenomousFantum
Summary: One-shots that involve mostly Shintarou and Ayano but the rest of the gang is there too. Takes place after Mekakucity actors. But will contain themes from the manga and Vocaloid as well. (Sorry about the picture mishap).
1. Chapter 1

**Doubts & Pain**

 **One-shot series! This is new. Author's Note on the end this is totally not my only idea so far for this uh series?**

 **Hope you like it! I'll talk more at the end**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Shintaro**

Finally, everyone is safe. Well mostly, Ayano's father and mother are still gone. Same as Mary's mom.

Is it okay to at least say mostly everyone is okay?

Oh well that doesn't matter I guess. Everyone seems happy, so that's good. It feels weird to be on the school roof however, I've just been avoiding my gaze from the spot where Ayano jumped off all those years ago.

Ayano.

Right now she's been having a reunion with her family. Heh, Seto's introducing Mary to her. Ayano looks excited, happy too. Probably because it's been two years since she's seen them. She also looks proud. She still looks beautiful, I guess she didn't really grow though so that's understandable.

Looking away from that group, I see where my sister is. She's talking to Hiyori and Hibiya it looks like. Hibiya has a huge blush while Hiyori is laughing. Hiyori also looks excited, she clearly adores Momo. Considering they just met It's probably because of Momo's idol status.

Realizing Momos okay and having a good time as well I look towards Ene. Or Takane, I'll probably never get used to that. I feel a little guilty that I never knew of Haruka's or Ene's death that happened on the same day as Ayano's.

A little.

Why she had to annoy me those two years is beyond me though. When we first appeared here I remember while other groups had activities such as crying in joy, she kissed Haruka. I mean there was still the tears but kissed… I guess it makes sense, it is clear that they have liked each other and they just got their chance back. It also leaves her too distracted to bother me, so I'm totally fine with it.

I had to basically live through six years with her considering I got my memories back from all the other times we lived this. Which was two years each! With only her!

This is also finally my chance with Ayano. Heh funny. She thinks of me as a friend even though she probably shouldn't considering how mean I was back then, before her "death".

I deserve to be alone anyways, I mean the only reason I have this much time to think is because I was forgotten. I have no place here, with these people. They don't need me. Besides I'm tired and my room sounds perfect right now. No one will notice either, I've been sitting here awkwardly for a half an hour now. I don't even know why I stayed this long.

Probably because of Ayano, hey! My tears, wiping them away and making sure I don't remember any more of. That. It makes it harder considering I remember all of the previous times. I turned towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"Hey!" I was interrupted before I could even turn the handle by an angry looking Ene. Takane, dang it!

"What?" I said really wondering what I did that was enough to distract her from Haruka. Everyone was looking over at me too, Momo looked angry as well when she realized what I was doing. Everyone else looked mainly surprised, although Ayano looked shocked and slightly disappointed. What did I do!?

"Where do you think you're going?" Ene asked again. It's Takan-! Oh, whatever.

"Home." That answer only seemed to anger both her and Momo more.

Before Ene even said a thing though she seemed to calm herself before she looked down. She looked sad. What? "How did you get into the Heat Haze Daze?"

"What?"

"You can only go there if you die! So how?" She seemed to growl out the last part. Everyone looked curious at this also, but Momo and Ayano looked the most curious. Don't they know how that works, why are they curious? Its obvious. Well I figured it was at least.

"I killed myself," I said simply still not really understanding what the big deal was.

Ene gasped before glaring back at me. Momo had tears in her eyes for whatever reason, Ayano had tears in her eyes but it seems like she of all people should have already known this.

"What if you were wrong?" Huh? What was Ene saying? "What if you were wrong and died?"

Oh.

"I would be dead." To simply put it, I mean it's true. I don't see the big deal. I guess this is what I get for moving from my spot.

"You were so willing to do that! Why?"

Now I was just getting mad. Why does this matter? "Because I had nothing to live for. Not a single thing." I practically growled out before turning around and heading down the stairs.

That was annoying.

Getting out of that school and walking down the road I realized that I left everyone behind including Ayano. Before I can think of that though I could hear the padding of footsteps. I turn to see Ayano running with a small smile. I was already a block away, why did she chase me this far?

"Shintaro, wait up!" She yelled as she came to a stop in front of me.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to walk with me?"

Her smile made it impossible to turn her down and with a small blush, I agreed. "Yeah, sure."

Walking side by side we said nothing for a minute even as we took a shortcut through a park.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your family right now. It's been two years since you've seen them," I said to break the silence.

She just smiled up at me. "It's also been two years since I've seen you."

I just scowled slightly even though a small blush was apparent. "Your family is more important than me."

"Well, I don't think that." She said stubbornly.

"What?"

"I think you're just as important as them." We were now stopped on a hilly road facing each other.

"Yeah well that's not true, I'm not. That's just dumb of you to stay that." I said looking away from her slightly. I can't let her notice my feelings.

The heat from the setting sun was evident and annoying. "Well it is! I care about you just as much as my family." She said stubbornly before shyly saying, "plus I want to help you. Takane told me everything that you've done in the past two years. Did you really blame yourself for my death?" She finally asked with small tears in her eyes.

At that moment all I could feel was anger towards Ene for telling Ayano that and before I could think I was walking ahead saying, "gods you're so annoying. Just leave me alone."

I couldn't even feel the sting of regret from saying that as Ayano grabbed my hand and stubbornly said, "I won't leave you."

Then I realized why I wanted to get out of here. The real reason I wanted too. This all felt so familiar and I only realized I was crying after I saw Ayano's shocked face. This was almost exactly like our last conversation before her…

Death.

Thinking about that, and my previous "lives" made me collapse into her arms. I put my arms around her pulling her close hoping she wouldn't disappear and I could hear barely hear myself mumbling faintly. "Don't leave me again," over and over as sobs racked my body. I couldn't let her go, I wouldn't. Never again.

"I won't leave you, I promise." She said in my ear.

My head was in the crook of her neck and my sobs coursed through my body. In the last minute, I have managed to calm myself down but I could feel Ayano crying as well. So I pull her closer hoping to calm both of us down.

I don't know how long we stayed there but eventually, we found our way to a bench, we were still holding each other for support but the tears were gone.

Ayano interrupted the silence however as she backed up a bit to look at my face, "Were you already thinking about killing yourself before you remembered everything?"

Being truthful was the only choice I had unfortunately. "Yes, in my first "life" I guess you would call it I did kill myself. No matter how many lives I went through I could never get over you and I always became a shut in. I always blamed myself. I could never stand losing you so never do anything like that again please."

She looked up at me her eyes gleaming as the sun was close to setting. "I promise, I won't do anything like that ever again."

And with that said I couldn't stop myself and think before I leaned in and kissed her.

Crap.

Before I could pull back and apologize she kissed me back! My thoughts were a jumble and even as we were both inexperienced this was the best feeling of my life. Best day to, I got Ayano back and now this. I'm actually glad Ene convinced me to go outside. She's still horrible though. I do have to stop acting without thinking though. I guess I'm fine with it this time considering.

I'm not sure how much time passed, all I could focus on was how great kissing her was. Before I knew it though we were both pulling back and I could see her smile that was as wide as usual. Yet somehow she looked happier than I've ever seen her.

"That was," She started but before she finished my mind caught up and I knew for a fact that I had the stupidest smile while I blushed.

I'm pathetic.

Her mind seemed to finally catch up with what happened and her face lit up in a blaze. I could tell from her shy face that she seemed to think something was wrong at the same time.

"Undescribable," I said catching her attention. "That was indescribable but still wonderful." I finished as I looked away shyly scratching my cheek.

That seemed to make her happy as she smiled even wider making even me smile a little.

"I'm glad," she said as she cuddled into my side with the both of us blushing. Still, she was happy, and so was I.

I could actually state truthfully that I'm happy. I was also completely content with both of us to stay right here and watch the stars. As long as she's there I could be completely happy.

Well, maybe not completely...

* * *

 **And that's that, I'll update this once I'm content with another chapter.**

 **(More like have actual solid ideas)**

 **Buuuut! That's not the point. I still have ideas but they just aren't solid yet. I'm almost certain thats better than having nothing.**

 **Leave reviews if you have suggestions or professional criticism. So yeah hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	2. A New Start

A New Start

A/N

Well, another chapter in and I realize this is more of a story than a one-shot series. So I might change the summary.

Goodbye! And I own no rights to this.

* * *

Kano

Everything happened so fast. After Shintaro confessed how far he went to get Ayano back, to save everyone. Takane explained everything to Ayano, the last two years after she tried to save everyone. And Ayano being Ayano ran after Shintaro to try and confront him.

Seto and Kido both seemed surprised but that's probably just the same reason as me. Shintaro basically died just to save Ayano. Mary seemed to be close to crying, but that's Mary for you.

Momo was crying, probably thinking about the possibility of her big brother dying. I can understand that, I know how hard it was for us after Ayano died. Although I was the only one to know the truth.

The two kids, can't remember their names, they seemed to be the least affected. Understandable because they're a little new, they don't really have any connections to this. Other than their lives being saved. They are thankfully trying to help Momo as much as possible.

Takane, and Haruka? I think, they both look like they want to go help their friends. I think they understand that they'll hopefully work it out together and they're not needed for this. Takane looks furious though.

I can't hear their emotions like Seto, but he seems to be a little depressed by what he does hear. Yet he comforts Mary, he's stronger than I give him credit.

I was the only one out of my siblings that really knew what Shintaro was like before Ayano's death. I absolutely hated him and never understood why Ayano stood by him.

All she ever said when I confronted her about it was, "he's nicer on the inside. He just has a problem showing it, I know he cares about me. I'm basically the only one he talks to."

With her everlasting smile of course. It was so infuriating, but I guess she was right like always. He did care about her, so much that I guess he saw no point in going anywhere without her. So he stayed locked away, it was a surprise seeing him in that mall and I'll be honest it was fun messing with him. Especially because I still held a bit of resentment towards him, I even blamed him a little for her death.

It looks like he blamed himself as well.

Ayano was right though, I guess I should have trusted her judgment after all. But now look what he did, everyone is left behind here all emotional about the two people who just left. Everyone seemed to be getting a hold of themselves. Huh, this is our day of victory too, walking in sight of everyone I say with a slight grin.

"Come on guys we can't stay all sad, everything worked out in the end! Besides Takane I was having fun watching you kiss Haruka, that seemed to make you happy. So just do more of that." Finishing off with a pointed grin towards her.

Both members in question blushed heavily at their reunion being stated like that before Takane yelled. "You better shut it!"

I just laughed before Kido appeared and punched me in the gut, making double over. Of course, I hid that part from everyone. With a smile I looked around and noticed everyone was trying to start conversations again, the painful silence gone. There was still a tension in the air, but it was going away.

Everything would work out, even if Kido seemed ticked off with me still.

* * *

 **Shintaro**

Opening my eyes I only saw the dark other than the light near us. Ayano was still here but she appears to have fallen asleep as well.

Picking up my phone and checking the time, I mentally cursed myself. It was already 11:34.

Sighing tiredly I took a moment to admire Ayano with a small smile. I did it. I actually kissed her, trying to ignore my slight blush I realized she should probably get home to her family.

Shaking her awake she yawned before seeming to remember where she was and letting out a small screech and blushing heavily.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked holding in my smirk.

"No! No! No! It's not that it's just." She trailed off looking down and fidgeting slightly.

I just sigh standing up, "I was joking. Now come on, I'll take you home. Considering you probably don't even know where it is and also the time."

I stopped walking after a few steps to wait for Ayano, and then we walked in a comfortable silence. Which as usual she interrupted. "Sooo."

I raised an eyebrow while looking at her. "So?"

She looked down clearly shy, I knew a conversation about 'this' would come up. Was it bad of me to hope to avoid the embarrassment? "D-does the this mean we're dating now? Or?"

I just looked forward before stopping to look at her fully, she stumbled a little surprised before looking at me. "What do you think it means?"

She looks down fidgeting with her hands, "well I, I uh. I uh, don't know. I mean, it-it uh usually means that-"

I guess I better stop her from torturing herself. Then again watching her like this is torture to me as well. Closing the distance between us I lift her head up and kiss her again.

It was meant to be a short kiss to show her a point, but she was more powerful than I thought. As I was about to pull back she kissed back and before I knew it I lost all control over the situation. I really have to work on that but for now, I think I'll just enjoy the sensation of her lips against mine.

Eventually, we did pull back with a gasp for air, and with a blush I again ignored I started walking ahead, "that should answer your question."

Glancing back I saw her beaming smile, "It did!" And with that, she ran to meet up with me once more and I walked her home.

Finally getting home, I sighed.

This.

This was a long day. Too long for me, so much happened and I could really use a nap. Walking to my room, I opened the door and shut it. Letting out a sigh realizing my day finally seemed over. At nearly two in the morning, great.

"Shintaro, you're finally home. I was worried." Dang, I spoke too soon, turning to my bed I saw Momo standing there with a face that was hard to read. Or maybe that was just the fact that I was way too tired for whatever this was.

"Um, hey." Good, smooth Shintaro. You really are bad at everything today, other than stopping a maniac snake and bringing people back to life apparently.

"Where have you been anyways?" Now she just looked angry, I really am too tired for this.

I just sighed before walking past her to my bed saying. "Walking Ayano home, she needed directions to where her siblings moved and it was late. I couldn't let her go alone."

"Hmm, well okay. I guess you get a freebie for this one." She said nodding like she was my mom preparing a punishment for me.

"Yeah, so can you leave now?"

"No, I'm going to keep an eye on you." She sat down next to me on my bed, she clearly was preparing herself for this for a few hours.

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"What? I'm not going to do anything."

"Well good, but I have to make sure. Call it sisterly protection."

"All I need is some sleep."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Then go to sleep!" I yelled, mad at this day, and mad at Momo for being so insistent on staying in this room to 'keep an eye on me.'

"Okay!" And with that, she fell back on the bed curled a bit a slept.

"Momo," I shook her a bit but she seemed tired as well. "I am so getting you back for this," I said before sighing slightly and laying down on the other side. I must actually be going crazy, before finally welcoming the sweet release of sleep.

* * *

Ayano

An Hour Earlier

Walking into an alleyway with Shintaro I saw a door, I was taken out of my surprise by his voice. "This is it, come on I'll take you inside."

He really has changed since the last time I saw him. He still seems apathetic but in a way, he seems to be trying to show more emotion. I'll have to talk to Takane later about the two years he spent as a shut-in. She only really explained to me the simplest part of it, and I can't help but feel a little guilty.

The place they're in is actually pretty spacious and before I know it we're in the living room with the others sitting around talking. Takane and Haruka are there as well, don't know why though. They don't seem to have noticed us as they continue their conversation.

"We should probably find them, they're not by Momo's either," Seto said clearly talking about someone.

"I'm sure they're fine, they can handle themselves," Takane said in answer looking annoyed.

Kido seemed to notice us standing in the doorway of the room and said, "see, there they are. We told you they would be fine."

Kano turned his attention towards the door along with everyone else, before the silence was interrupted by Takane. "So you guys kiss at all?"

I blushed and looking to Shintaro he seemed to be blushing as well but her replied with a scowl faster than I could blink. "I see you're no longer glued to Haruka's face."

Which caused her to blush as they started an arguing match shouting at each other, "you sure took awhile to get here. Were you having extra fun?"

"Well, what about you? I was almost worried you would faint from lack of breath!"

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm braver than you!"

"Oh please, I just don't want to be shameless."

Many more insults were shouted between them before I decided it was time to interrupt them. "Shintaro, Takane please stop," I said smiling as I got in front of the both of them. That seemed to stop them as Takane smiled when Shintaro turned away.

Shintaro looked back to the two of us, and to the group as a whole. "Well, I should get home now anyways. So bye," he said awkwardly before turning around.

"Will you be okay on your own?" I asked shyly, not being too sure about this.

He turned to me with a slight grin, "yeah, I will."

"Okay if you say so,"

"Yeah, uh bye." He said fidgeting slightly before turning and attempting to walk away again,

"Bye Shintaro! See you later." I yelled after him as he turned to look at me with a small smile.

"Okay," He said, smile still on his face before he walked out, heading home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave a review with professional criticism. I'm always looking for room to improve and it's faster to improve something when I know about it.

Have a good day, night, or wherever you are.


	3. AN So Sorry!

Fist of all thanks, guest for the review.

Second, I won't have a laptop in a bit so I hope that's understandable. If you want a full story, go to my other chapter on my other story. It explains my reasoning, and yeah.

Thanks though, when I do get back I'll post two chapter to try and make up for it.

Bye!


End file.
